Love at Hogwarts
by madamecullen
Summary: Rosalie James and her cousin Tony Kurnel just transferred to a new school;Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a lot more thrilling than they thought, however, it's a lot more dangerous. Love, hate, heartbreak, death; will they survive?


Chapter 1; To The Train Station

"Rosalie! Hurry up, we have to leave!" my mother shouted at me. Today I was leaving to go to my new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I used to go to a muggle school in London and was home-schooled by my mother, but she thought it would be best if I were "exposed to other children like me," as she puts it.

"I'm coming mom!" She can be so pushy. I quickly ran down the stairs and out the large oak door that I have always come home to. Going to this new school was sort of a bittersweet experience. I was excited to practice my magic around people my age, but I was sad about leaving my old friends. I hopped into my mom's old red Volkswagen and slammed the door behind me. I gloomily stared up at the familiar purple Victorian house that I knew I wouldn't be seeing in a very long time. My mom slowly drove out of our pebble driveway, and we were on our way to King's Cross Train Station. Once there, my mom and I were going to meet up with my cousin, Tony, and his mom, Christine. Tony had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was about five feet, seven inches, towering over my tiny figure, which was about five feet, four inches. Tony was going with me to Hogwarts because he refused to go anywhere but. Tony and I were inseparable. We had been best friends since I was born. Sighing, I put my earphones in my ears and turned on my Ipod, blasting Breathe Carolina. For what seemed to be hours later, I just listened to my music and stared out the window. Finally, I saw the train station out of my window.

"It's about time," I announced, stretching and putting my Ipod away, "I wonder if Tony got here already." My mom parked the car and as soon as it stopped moving I was out and walking. I trudged my carriage, with my extremely heavy owl sitting in the front, up to entrance and walked in. 'Where is Tony?' I thought. I didn't see him so I just sat with my mom on a little bench by the entrance. I was so bored, that I decided to people watch. I looked to my left, and gasped. "Oh. My. God," I whispered more to myself than anyone else. There, standing about ten feet away from where I sat was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He looked about my age, had bleach-blonde hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to bore into my soul. He was magnificent. He was speaking with a taller, aged man that, even though I didn't know him, I immediately knew was his father. He glanced over at me, and I quickly put my head down, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Rose!" I suddenly heard my name being called. I picked my head up and saw my best friend running over to me.

"Hey, it's about time. Sitting here waiting isn't very fun," I chuckled.

"Yeah, well it isn't very fun driving with a mom who drives 2-miles an hour," he laughed. I joined him. Tony sat down next to me and our moms started to talk about things that neither Tony nor me had any interest in. To pass the time before the train took part, we were very early; we started to talk about our summers. Aside from my boring summer, his was filled with vacations to tropical islands, and exciting adventures. I was extremely jealous. Just then, a very loud bell pierced my ears, signaling that the train was about to depart. I got up looking for the train number 9 ¾, but I didn't see it anywhere.

"Hey mom, how do we get to the train? I don't see it anywhere," I was starting to panic. I did not want to be late on my first day.

"Honey, all you have to do is run through the brick wall right over there," she stated pointing to a sliver of brick wall behind me.

"Are you serious?" I asked, thinking my mother was on crazy pills. She just nodded and pushed Tony and I over to the wall.

"It would be best if you got a running start, dear," my aunt Christine told me. I sighed, really hoping that what they were saying was true. I pulled my carriage to directly in front of the wall and starting running. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. However, it never came. I opened my eyes, with Tony standing next to me, and there standing mightily before us, was the great Hogwarts Express.


End file.
